


Presents

by Ardwynna



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BDSM, Body Modification, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardwynna/pseuds/Ardwynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack got Angeal a 'Welcome Home' present. Angeal decides to make the most of it.<br/>Written for the Anonymous Kink Meme on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

Zack had planned to make a show of it. He'd coordinated an entire unveiling in his head. There would be a miniature stage built across his chest. Kunsel would work the velvet curtains from the wings. Sephiroth would do the booming introduction and Genesis would conduct a triumphant musical fanfare by a mouse circus in the orchestra pit.

But Angeal came home early and ruined the entire thing. "Zack," he said, "What in the world is that?"

Zack sat up on the couch. "Oh, you mean these?" He gestured briefly at the glinting metal. "They're just, you know, nipple rings." He grinned hopefully.

Angeal's expression didn't change. "I see," he said. "When did this happen?"

"About two weeks ago," Zack admitted, "right after you left. I made sure the place was clean and totally safe. Rude's had most of his piercings done there. Look, they're healed up already."

"Are they really?" Angeal's face was stone.

"Well, yeah," Zack said, suddenly wishing his shirt was within reach. He could feel himself turning pink. From the nipples up.

Angeal exhaled heavily and sat down in his favorite old chair. "Come here, puppy."

Zack's mouth went dry. He tried to keep his steps even and steady. He came to a stop within arm's reach of Angeal's seat.

"Kneel, puppy," Angeal said, never once raising his voice. Zack obediently knelt. Angeal leaned back and surveyed the work in silence.

Zack had chosen steel hoops with blackened detailing. The design was very simple, sinuous etched lines reminiscent of flowing fur. The hardware looked sturdy and secure. Zack's nipples were pinched erect and pink without any telling hint of soreness. Angeal saw the explanation burning in Zack's eyes.

"Why this one, pup?"

"It was the best fit, sir," Zack said. "The design won't snag on anything and I can always move up to a thicker gauge later."

"Are they comfortable for you, pup?"

Zack nodded. "Yes, sir. They only stung for a day or two."

"They're completely healed then, puppy?"

"Yes, sir." Zack nodded furiously, grateful for his SOLDIER healing. He ducked his head shyly. "Don't you like them?"

Angeal raised one eyebrow. "Puppy, you and I have to have a talk about getting body modifications without my permission." Zack looked at the carpet. "That aside," Angeal continued, "they're quite pleasing."

Zack looked up, blinking. Angeal smiled at him. "Get up here, puppy, so I can see these better." Zack grinned and practically wriggled his way into his usual straddle on Angeal's lap. "Chin up," Angeal ordered, "hands back." Zack obeyed, presenting his chest for a thorough inspection.

Angeal gripped Zack by the hips and stared for a while. The metal glinted against the natural bronze of Zack's skin. His chest was perfectly toned and his abs were exquisite. "Been keeping to your workout schedule?" Angeal asked.

"Yes, sir," Zack answered. "Both the simulator and the gym." He'd been at the gym every day, of course. He had to burn off his energy somehow when Angeal wasn't there.

"Hm." Angeal lifted his head. "Did you train with your shirt on or off?"

"Off, sir." Zack blushed. "They were sore for a while." And showing off was fun.

"Did anyone touch?" Angeal wanted to know.

Zack shook his head. "No, sir, I wouldn't let them." No one would have dared anyway.

"Good puppy." Angeal leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the center of Zack's chest. He slid his hands up Zack's bare back and turned his head to the side to listen to Zack's racing heart. The position gave him an excellent view of one pink, erect nipple. Angeal could just picture those hardened nubs under a fitted shirt. He smirked and leaned over to suck the nipple into his mouth.

Zack cried out and curled in around Angeal, stopping just short of pulling his mentor's hair. Angeal suckled fiercely for a moment, waiting till Zack grew accustomed and went slack in his arms. He drew away slowly, parting with a light tug on the textured ring. The hiss it drew from his student was pleasing. "So very sensitive, puppy." Not that Zack hadn't been sensitive before.

Zack perched precariously on Angeal's lap, leaning his full weight into Angeal's arms. His head was back and his throat exposed. Angeal felt his cock twitching hard. "Are you ready for me, puppy?"

Zack's hips jerked forward. "Yes! Yes, Angeal!"

"Hmm." Angeal smirked. "Not that ready, I think." He bent to give the other nipple some attention. He started with teasing flicks of the tongue, then traced the ring of cool metal.

Zack began to tremble. "Angeal," he pleaded, his voice almost a whisper.

Angeal straightened, admiring the deep rose flush of Zack's sensitized flesh and the straining fabric below his belt. "You know, pup," he said, "I think this is the first time I've come home from a solo mission that you haven't barreled into me asking for a present."

"Cuz... because...," Zack gasped, "I wanted to give you one instead."

Angeal smiled. "Very thoughtful of you ." He supported Zack with one hand and trailed the other up and down the boy's chest, letting his fingers linger in the trail of fine hairs below Zack's navel. "Don't you want your present, Zack?"

"O-, okay," Zack breathed, trying to get his groin closer to Angeal's. Angeal shifted Zack to one side and leaned over to hook his duffel bag up from the floor.

Zack set his forehead against Angeal's neck while his mentor fished something out of the bag. What it was just kept on coming.

It was a length of shiny chain made of sturdy, not overly-large links. There was a surprising amount of it, coming and coming until, at the end, it finished in a small, well-made wolf's head. "I got this for your neck," Angeal was saying, "but since you've given me other alternatives... ."

Angeal made Zack sit up a bit, then slid free end of the silver chain through one nipple ring. Zack's breath hitched. "Angeal?"

"Shh, pup," Angeal said, and threaded the chain through the second ring. He let it hang there for a while, letting Zack feel the pressure of the added weight. Then he began to pull the length through. Each link clinked as it slid past, sending a series of vibrations through Zack's chest. Zack began to vibrate too. His thighs trembled around Angeal's hips.

Angeal looked up at the boy's face. Zack's eyes were shut tight and he probably did not even realize he was whimpering. "Shh, puppy, it's okay." Angeal thumbed the clasp on the wolf head, opening the jaw and letting it 'bite' into one of the links close to Zack's chest, locking the chain into a triangle. "Do you like this, puppy?"

Zack opened his eyes and said nothing, struck dumb at being leashed by his nipples. Angeal gave a testing tug. Zack cried out more from surprise than pain.

"Come on, puppy, off my lap." Angeal gave him a shove and enough free rein that it wouldn't cause undue pain. Zack sprang to his feet and let Angeal take the lead. "Come, puppy." Angeal tugged lightly. Zack yelped and fell in line.

Angeal led him to the bedroom and looped the free end of the chain around the bedpost. "Pants off, puppy. Let me help." He undid Zack's belts and worked the zipper past Zack's erection. Zack moved his legs when he was supposed to, letting Angeal slide both his pants and his dog bone print boxers to the ground.

"On the bed, puppy," Angeal ordered. "Get on your knees and face the wall."

"Uh, okay," Zack replied, finding his voice again. He got up onto the bed and turned to the wall.

Angeal freed the end of the chain from the foot of the bed and brought it to the headboard instead. He tested the length, seeing how far he could pull before Zack hissed in pain. Angeal settled for a tension that kept the nipple rings aloft but didn't distend Zack's flesh. Then he looped the rest of the chain securely around the bars of the headboard.

Zack whimpered when he saw it. Angeal smiled and stroked the pup's back. "No thrashing this time. Think you can manage that?" Zack gulped but nodded.

Angeal disappeared behind Zack for a while. He smirked at his student's form, gone rigid with attention, on the alert for every sound. If the pup had truly had dog ears, they would have been perked up and listening.

Angeal let his belt fall to the floor with more noise than usual, creating sound to give away his location and actions and keep Zack reassured. When he went to the nightstand Zack's eyes were on him, following every motion of his fingers. Angeal reached for the lube.

"No toys this time, pup. I think you have enough of a challenge to deal with already."

Zack made a nervous laugh and eyed the length of chain linking him to the bed. He wondered how hard Angeal planned to fuck him this time.

Angeal started slow, kneeling on the bed behind Zack. He put his thumbs on Zack's neck and began a slow massage to relieve the tension that had gathered there. "I won't hurt you, Zack," he whispered, edging close enough for Zack to feel the heat of his body. He worked his hands over Zack's shoulders and biceps, then made a smooth pass down Zack's sides to work his hands from Zack's hips to his chest.

Zack made soft sounds with every breath, sounds that grew more puppy-like the higher Angeal's fingers went. Angeal pressed himself flush against Zack's back, rubbing his cock in the cleft of Zack's ass. "You like that, puppy?" he breathed, brushing Zack's nipples to make the boy yelp. Zack grasped Angeal's forearms with shaking hands.

"Uh-uh, puppy," Angeal teased and plucked at the chain like he was playing a guitar. Zack's cry wasn't necessarily on key but it was satisfying. Angeal took his hands away and edged back a little. "Spread your knees, puppy. Let me in."

"Mmph." Zack spread his knees slowly across the bed, wincing slightly at each jerk to his chest.

Angeal spent some time just staring. "Beautiful, Zack," he murmured, taking his place between Zack's legs. He stroked Zack's thighs and reached for the lube. He made sure to use a lot, to let Zack hear the slick sounds as he prepared himself. He trailed one glistening finger down Zack's spine, seeking entrance.

Zack jerked, as he always did, at the first intrusion. This time he stopped short with a desperate, strangled cry. Angeal smirked and bit Zack's shoulder. He took his time preparing Zack, working his finger in and out until Zack's tremors were nearly still. "Ready?" Angeal asked and didn't wait for an answer. The second finger was added, and the third soon after.

Zack began to mewl, working his hips back for more contact while doing his utter best to keep his chest still. Sweat was beading on his brow. He turned his face to the side and pleaded with his eyes. "Angeal," he gasped, "please."

"Shh, patience, puppy," Angeal whispered, still refusing to give Zack any more stimulation than stretching. Zack whimpered. Angeal added the fourth finger and the pitch of Zack's cries plummeted to a husky groan.

Angeal looked down and watched how he worked his hand past the knuckles into Zack. One day he would fist Zack properly. Not today, but it would come, with time. "Ready, pup?" he asked.

"Yes," Zack breathed. "Yes. Yes!" Angeal withdrew his hand. He braced himself with a grip on Zack's hips and thrust home.

Zack shouted and pitched forward to avoid tugging the chain. Angeal wasn't having that. "Up, puppy," he commanded, drawing Zack upright. He balanced Zack on his thighs and began a steady rocking motion.

Zack's head rolled forward to rest chin on chest. He tried to concentrate on breathing. The pace wasn't too bad, too slow to give him the release he craved but mercifully so, keeping him from jerking too roughly.

Zack's eyes fluttered. He watched the chain shimmering under the lights, watched his etched jewelry rising and falling, his nipples peaking and peaking and growing hard and red and never calming at all.

Angeal hooked his chin over Zack's shoulder and blew a stream of cool air down the boy's chest. Zack threw his head back and moaned.

"Do you want to come, puppy?" Angeal asked.

"Yes," Zack whispered.

"What's that?"

"Yes," Zack said again, breath hitching.

Angeal brought his hands up Zack's sides and plucked at the chain again. "How badly, puppy? Tell me how much you want to come."

"I want to," Zack began, struggling for each word. "I need to. Please... Angeal, I can't take it. I've waited so long." Tears sprung to his eyes. His cock ached for touch. "I have to come, Angeal, please, let me. I've wanted you inside me so much."

"Have you?" Angeal added a little more force to his thrust. "You want this?"

The next thrust shook Zack hard enough to pull the chain dangerously taut but Zack was beyond caring. "Yes," he begged, "please, more!"

Angeal measured his pace carefully but added more strength to his motion. Zack was pulsating around his shaft, dangerously close to the edge. Angeal reached for the lube and slicked his palms. He reached around, smearing the excess in the thatch of Zack's curls before he got a hold of the boy's erection. Zack cried out in relief and tried to thrust into Angeal's hands.

Angeal responded with what would have been a brutal squeeze if Zack hadn't been so hard already. Zack only cried out and angled for more pressure, completely heedless of the tension on his chest.

"You like that?" Angeal asked. At Zack's strained and wordless cry he sank his teeth into Zack's neck and thrust like a stag. The pitch of Zack's cries began to climb again and Angeal adjusted his aim. Zack reached out and grasped the chain, tugging against the headboard to relieve some of the pressure. He began a telltale shiver and cried out hard enough to shake the glass. Angeal felt the boy's body clenching around him even as the warm fluid spilled out between his fingers.

Angeal growled and didn't bother holding himself back anymore. He rode Zack in short quick bursts and let himself release deep inside. "Oh, puppy," he moaned, going completely still. Zack was quiet but for his breathing. His arms were limp at his sides. His back was arched at a sharp angle, his head thrown back to rest on Angeal's broad shoulder. The chain had a little slack to it. Zack's nipples looked fiercely red and tender.

"Hurt, puppy?" Angeal asked. Zack shook his head. "Good," Angeal said. He reached out to undo the clasp and let the chain slide free. "Are you sore?"

"Yes," Zack whispered, eyelashes fluttering. "Very."

"Good." Angeal smirked. "You think about that next time you want to get pierced without my permission."


End file.
